Fullmetal Alchemist - Funky At Heart
by TimeTravelingAlchemy
Summary: What happens when a game of Truth or Dare is played? Songfic-ish, ignorable lyrics, Edward X OC


Funky At Heart ?  
Songfic, OC, Edward E., Anna J., Word count: Loooong Chapters A Deer In The Headlights, Me and My Love-life,

Draven and Edward, after a hectic day of work, trudged through the pouring rain towards Ari's house. She was letting them stay there as long as they didn't mess up the house. Since she was an imperfectionist, she made them stay in two rooms, Edward in the guest room, Draven was in the living room's bay window most of the time. Ari was gone on a 365-day trek across the globe, and she trusted the two friends to mess it up a bit, at least.

Six second Left-Right, Wonder Why I,

Craaack- SLAM! "Dammit!" Draven heard, raising her head as Edward swore loudly. She put the book face-down and got up to see what he had done. He sat in a pile of wreckage from the bedframe, grinning sheepishly. "Uhh, oops?" She shook her head, sighing loudly. "At least she's not perfectionist."  
Ed shuddered. "Oh, for the love of God, at least." Draven pulled him to his feet and snorted. "C'mon, you can bunk with me tonight, I guess." Edward smiled widely. "Really? You'd actually do that?" She laughed. "Am I much of a liar?" "Well, you have been in the past," Edward replied, grinning again.  
"Shut up." She said, turning a bit red.

Never Wanna Go Home? All Alo-o-o-one,

Draven sighed for about the eleventh time. She was burning up in her hoodie, collared shirt, crop-top and a bra. Her lower half fared no better in jeans,  
black and orange (color-coordinated with her crop-top) Nike shorts and underwear. She shrugged her hoodie off and slung it onto the floor. Well, she thought, at least I don't have any sheets. She frowned and muttered, "Screw it." She pulled off her collared shirt as well, flinging it into the hamper across the room. She did the same to her jeans, feeling a lot better. Just then, the air contitioning came on, sending a blast of cold air into the room. Draven nearly yelped in surprise, stealing some sheets from Edward and burrowing under them. It was about, by her calculations, a million degrees hotter under the sheets. Still feeling cold, she scooted a bit closer to Ed. Then, Ari's puppy given to her by Luna jumped onto the bed. She curled up by their feet, yawning, showing her pink tounge and pointed, white teeth. She layed her nose down on between her paws and went to sleep. After a while, so did Draven.  
Edward woke up from a nightmare, desperately needing something or someone to hug. He rolled over and hugged her. After a while, he went to sleep, this time undisturbed by the nightmares.

Love, It Ain't Easy, Lost And Uneasy,

At about 5:36, Draven woke up to an automail arm curled around her own, fingers brushing her shoulder. Ed's left arm was around her waist, warm compared to his automail. He was sleeping soundly, and she didn't want to disturb the poor kid. After all, he was more often than usual plagued by nightmares than contentment. Besides, it felt good, and she realised how often she spent the nights alone. It felt good, to be hugged every once in a while.  
Her mind turning over and over, she fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

Papa, Don't Preach Me, You Oughta Know,

Ed woke up to the sound of an alarm over by Draven's side of the bed. He opened an eye, found himself snuggled up close to Draven, and closed it again. He figured that she would punch him in the morning, and if not, Hawkeye would. Edward sighed inwardly, deciding he should just get his flirtatiousness out this morning. He was jerked out of his reverie by Draven transmuting a sledgehammer. She propped herself up, giving his arm its circulation back,  
and started mercilessly smashing the s*** out of the clock. "OHMYGODSHUTTHEF***UPDEARGOD!" He rolled over, tugging his tank top on over his head. She already had fresh clothes, identical to the last, and was pulling her black and white-striped gloves. Edward hopped around the room, trying to stand and get his pants on. Draven snorted with laughter and he chased her into the kitchen.

That It's Hard To Find Gold, In This Crap Disco-o-o-o.

He cornered her, and to his surprise, she threw her arms around him. "Mornin' Ed!" They laughed, and she released him from her hug. She turned to the re-  
fridgerator. "What's for breakfast," Edward asked, yawning loudly. "Dunno, what do you want?" He blinked. "Nevermind, I think you're gonna eat if I have to force it down your throat." She growled playfully. He laughed loudly. "Sure thing, what've ya got in mind?"

Well, You Fell Right Into My Arms, And Fit Into My Puzzle, So We Made Love In A Quickly Parked European Car.

"Fullmetal, Miss Jackson, get your sorry asses into my office." Mustang snarled, eyes burning with rage. The two exchanged terrified looks before high-tailing it to his office. He was sitting at his desk, a pen held like a knife in his left hand. "WHAT the hell did you think you were DOING!?" He shouted. Edward blanched and Draven went red. "What the hell did we do!?" She yelped with indignation and rage. She and Mustang exchanged a war with their glares before Mustang started laughing uncontrollably. Draven put her hand on the holster of her pistol in a threatening manner. "It's nothing, I wanted to tell you that we're having a party tonight. Come or we'll fire you."

Couldn't Read All The Fine Print, What's Written In The Stars,

Draven yelled, "F*** dressy, it's just a damn work party! God!" She had been rifling through clothes for the past half-hour in a fruitless search for clothes. Edward,  
on the other hand, didn't bother to change. "You know, you coulda just gone with your regular outfit. It would let you avoid all the hassle, at least." She turned and glared at him, making him laugh. Damn, he thought, this is a good life.

I Don't Care, As Long As You Are,

They arrived just as the clock struck 8:00 PM, when the party had started already. Nobody saw them come in, but Mustang waved them into a room immediately. "Hey you two, thanks for showing up. We're playing Truth or Dare if you want." The two looked at each other and shrugged. Why not, Ed thought, can't hurt.

Funky At Heart! (Instrumental)

"Edd, errrrh," Draven muttered, biting her lower lip again. "C'mon, think of something..." Edward muttered back. They were both blushing a little. Then, Havoc piped up, hiccuping, "I got it! You two," he said slurredly, "hafta French kiss until you need air!" The room filled with laughter. Edward and Draven turned the color of Ed's coat and scooted to the middle of the ragged circle. "Come on, you two!" Draven turned to glare at Havoc, plotting his death, when Mustang said, "The faster you get it over with, the better." "Fine..." Draven snarled. The two leaned in and then their lips were on each other's. Finally, after 38 seconds of Edward whimpering,  
they broke away, both trying to breathe normally. The small, crowded room burst into applause. Draven did an about-face and started to scoot back to her spot. Edward caught her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Draven leaned back. "Soo, does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" "I'd like it if you were."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% , please review, squished ideas from different fics together %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


End file.
